


Never Have I Ever Played Truth or Dare

by Chlobliviate



Series: A Very Potter Christmas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Dorcas Meadowes, Bisexual Frank Longbottom, Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, I love my dead gay sons, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Underage Drinking, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlobliviate/pseuds/Chlobliviate
Summary: From the prompts: Mistletoe and Truth or DareSome Marauder-esque drunken shenanigans and confessions.





	Never Have I Ever Played Truth or Dare

“I’m not playing.” Remus snapped, “It's infantile, immature and thoroughly and whole-heartedly ju- Stop looking at me like that Sirius. Juvenile.”

“The more syllables in his words, the more drunk he is.” James muttered to Sirius. “Come on Re. Just for a bit so we can all get a bit more drunk.”

“Go on Moons.” Sirius grinned at his friend. “Just for a bit. It's the last party before half of these arseholes go home for Christmas.” Remus’ resolve had melted as soon as Sirius smiled at him.

He frowned, “Fine.”

James and Sirius raced to the table in front of the fire, both jumping on it. “Who’s in for truth or dare?” They yelled simultaneously. 

Lily Evans rolled her eyes but was dragged towards them by Marlene, Dorcas and Mary. Alice and Frank took a break from each other’s tongues and blushed as they joined the circle to wolf-whistles. Remus sat down next to Sirius, somewhat unsteadily. Pete sat down next to Mary, causing her and Dorcas to giggle uncontrollably.

“Ok, we’ll go round the circle, one quick round of Never Have I Ever, then one round of Truth or Dare for the person on your right. Then repeat. Maybe we'll go the opposite way, who fucking knows.” James said taking a swig from his bottle of Firewhiskey. “I’ll start.”

“Why do you get to start?” Lily challenged on Remus' other side.

“Would you like to start, then?” James said coolly. 

“Alright. Never have I ever gotten through a whole bottle of firewhiskey in one night.”

Everyone except Mary, Frank and Alice drank. Marlene was next.

"Never have I ever thrown up in this room." A collective disgusted noise was made. This was intensified as Marlene, Sirius, Peter and Remus all drank. Alice took a quick swig when she thought nobody was looking but was quickly outed by Frank, who found this hilarious and endearing. "Dori?"

“Never have I ever…” She paused, “Hmmm, never have I ever kissed someone in a broom closet.”

Everyone apart from James, Lily and Peter drank. Sirius laughed softly against Remus’ shoulder, not quite remembering how Remus’ arm had ended up around him. 

“Never have I ever fancied someone in this circle.” 

Everybody drank and the laughter that followed was somewhat awkward, everyone looking around slyly to see if they could work out who’d fancied who. Peter cleared his throat.

“Never have I ever passed out from drinking.”

Sirius, James and Marlene all drank to much stifled laughter. 

“So have you, Moony.” Sirius cooed.

“I fell asleep, there’s a big difference.” Remus smirked at his friend, but drank anyway.

“Never have I ever cried while drunk.” Frank glanced round the circle before taking a swift drink.

Everybody drank again.

“For fuck's sake, Frank, are you trying to get us all drunk?” Remus laughed. Sirius was curled into his side and he was very conscious of his arm around him which he moved to stroke his hair gently. Sirius hummed, content.

“Never have I ever had a drink for every question so far.”

Sirius, Marlene and Remus drank. Remus rolled his eyes as he did so.

“Nice one, Al.” James said. Everyone turned to look at him “Hmm, Never have I ever gone skinny-dipping in the lake.”

All four marauders drank. 

“It was fucking freezing.” Sirius laughed. “Oh, right. Never have I ever snogged someone of the same sex.” 

Marlene, Dorcas, Sirius, Remus and Frank all drank. Sirius looked up at Remus with a curious smile on his face.

“Well aren’t you just full of surprises.” He whispered.

“I could say the same for you.” Remus' eyes twinkled. He looked back up at the circle and said, much louder. “Never have I ever not been straight.”

Lily, Frank, Marlene, Dorcas, Sirius and Remus all drank, then raised their glasses, cheered and drank again. 

“Ok, it’s time for truth or dare. Would you like to start again, Lily?” James asked.

“What’s wrong with James, usually he’d have taken the opportunity to selflessly allow her to start and compliment her until she hexes him?” Remus whispered to Sirius, taking the opportunity to inhale the flowery scent of Sirius’ conditioner.

“Well, you see, Moonbeam, I’ve been having a few… conversations with McKinnon and thought I’d give Jamie a few pointers, y’know?” Sirius had turned his face to whisper to Remus, but in his tipsy state, Remus hadn't turned to allow Sirius to talk into his ear. His face was centimetres away from Sirius’ and he blanched.

“Oh so you and Marls?” He nodded, “I see.” He turned his attention back to the game and ignored Sirius as he tried to correct him.

“I would, thank you, James. Truth or Dare, Marls?”

“Truth.” Marlene cackled as Lily’s face creased in thought. 

“Have you kissed anyone in this circle?” She asked.

Marlene and Sirius’ eyes met before she mumbled, “Yes.” Remus rolled his eyes and scoffed under his breath so only Sirius could hear.

“Moony.” He hissed. “It’s not-”

“Dori. Truth or Dare.” Marlene's face was redder than Remus had ever seen it. 

“Dare.” Dorcas smirked.

“I dare you to take off your underwear and leave them in one of the boys’ beds.” A cacophony of chaos erupted as Dorcas skipped merrily up the boys’ staircase. She emerged a few minutes later, liberated of her underwear and grinning.

“Mary, truth or dare?" She asked as she sat down.

“Truth?” Mary said nervously.

“Who do you think was the first to lose their virginity?”

“Virginity is a social construct." Marlene drawled.

"I know but how else am I supposed to word it?"

“Who did the do first, Mary?” Marlene winked at Dorcas who sighed audibly. “Who was the first person in this circle to boink?”

“Probably you, Marls.” She laughed as Marlene emitted another loud cackle.

“Pete, truth or dare?” Mary smiled at the boy sitting next to her.

“Truth.” Pete said, as James and Sirius booed loudly. 

“If you had to sleep with one of the professors, which one would it be?” Mary’s cheeks were flushed.

Pete took a while to think about this, “Probably Professor McGonagall, I feel like if I was good, she’d give me house points.” Sirius collapsed into Remus' side with laughter and Remus looked down at him, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. 

“Pete wants to bone McGoogles, Moons.” He shrieked in between barks of laughter. “Imagine our Pete and Minnie. Oh Merlin.” There were tears streaming down Sirius’ face.

Remus started chuckling, before long he was leaning on Sirius for support, howling with laughter. “Imagine the babies, though.” This set Sirius off again.

“If you two are done, I asked Frank if he’d rather be a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw.” Peter shouted at them. They both sat upright and tried to stifle the laughter that just kept on coming. Both taking swigs from their firewhiskey to try and quell the urge to titter.

“Probably Hufflepuff, their common room is near the kitchens." Frank said with a shrug. “Al, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to tap the person that you would date if you weren't with me. We'll all close our eyes.” Alice got to her feet, muttering in protest. Everyone closed their eyes and she walked around the circle several times until Remus felt a gentle tap on his back. His eyes shot open and Alice winked at him as she sat down next to Frank and announced that she was done. Sirius must have felt her stop next to him, as his frown currently outdid Lily’s. 

“Lils, truth or dare?” Alice beamed.

“Truth.” 

“If you were the last two people alive, would you shag James to repopulate the earth?” Frank nudged his girlfriend, not particularly subtly.

“Yeah, to repopulate the earth, I suppose. Don’t get your hopes up, though Potter.” James just shrugged at her. “Truth or dare, then?"

“Truth.” He answered quickly. 

“Why me?” She asked quietly.

“Is that really a question you want answered now?" He asked.

“Yes, that’s why I asked.” She said, still quietly but with a tinge of defiance. 

“When I first met you, I thought that you were pretty, obviously. Then I saw you excel in classes, tutor younger students and support your friends, which made it clear that you were an all round wonderful person. I don't think I can be blamed for hoping you’d feel the same way about me, despite knowing that you don’t. I appreciate our friendship, small as it is, and you’re a wonderful Head Girl. I just want you to be happy.” He looked up and saw her frown had dissipated. “You asked.”

“I did.” She nodded. 

He ran his hands through his hair nervously before turning to Sirius whose head was on Remus’ shoulder. “Pads, truth or dare, mate?”

“Dare.” He rolled his eyes.

“I dare you to take the person you’re closest to, apart from me, obviously, and stand by that window.”

“What kind of stupid dare is that?” Sirius asked, dragging a sputtering Remus to his feet. They crossed the room to the window and turned back to face the circle. “Well?"

“You can come back now.” James said cheerily. 

Remus tried to take a step forwards, but found he was unable to. Sirius was having similar issues. They both looked up at the same time and groaned. 

“James Fleamont Potter I am going to hex you until you can’t stand.” Remus growled. They were standing under a piece of charmed mistletoe, which wouldn’t let them move their feet until they kissed. Remus and Sirius knew this, as they had been the ones to charm the mistletoe as a prank for James, but it had been Pete and Lily who'd been stuck under it.

“This isn’t funny, Jamie.” Sirius’ eyes were pleading with James.

“Come on Black, a dare's a dare.” Marlene said.

Sirius looked from the circle to Remus and shrugged, “How do you want to do this?”

“Not like this.” Remus muttered. Before Sirius could ask what he meant, Remus had pressed his lips to Sirius' forcefully, hand in his long hair. Sirius responded immediately, his tongue pushing through Remus’ lips and his free hand hooked into Remus' belt loop. 

They’d forgotten they had an audience and, a minute or so later when Pete asked loudly, “Do you think they do this in the dorm when we're not there, James?” They broke apart, wide eyed. 

“I told you I didn't want to play.” Remus said quietly before stalking up the stairs to their dormitory. 

“What the fuck, James?” Sirius turned to his brother.

“I thought it would help." James’ face was panicked. "Should I go and see if he's ok?"

“No. I’ll go. I don’t much feel like playing anymore.” 

Everyone had stopped paying attention to the game at this point and James rested his head in his hands. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that, James.” A soft voice from outside his hand-prison broke through his thoughts of running away to Bulgaria and training to wrestle trolls. “I know that it’s not my secret to tell, but just between us, Remus has told me that he really likes Sirius, and you just practically just told everyone.”

“He likes Sirius? Like, _like_ likes?” James sat up.

“Yes, he has done for a while, since he forgave him for the Snape thing.” Lily tensed a bit. She still hadn't forgiven Severus. "It... opened his eyes to what was important."

“You know about that? About Remus?” 

“I do. I know what the three of you do every moon too, and I think it’s admirable, and maybe you’re still an arrogant prat sometimes, but you’re also a fairly wonderful person too.” Lily smiled, "If you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it.”

James mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key, “Sirius likes Remus, though.”

“You’re joking?”

“He's been crazy about him since he came back after summer in sixth year. All I hear when you two are at the library is; ‘Do you think Moony would prefer a huge bar of chocolate or a selection of smaller ones, while he’s recovering?’ or ‘James, if I bend over, will you tell me if it looks good? I'm planning on dropping something in front of Moony's desk in Transfiguration today.’”

“And you don't mind?” Lily asked quietly, “That Sirius likes boys, or that Remus and I like both?”

“Nah, it's like being muggleborn or having darker skin or whatever, you don’t make that decision about the way that you are and you shouldn't be treated any differently because of it.”

Whatever James had been expecting in response, it certainly hadn't been for Lily to lean in and kiss him softly. As she pulled away, he looked down at her, curiously. “Happy Christmas?” She shrugged. “I think I’d like to get to know you better, James Fleamont Potter.” She stifled a laugh, “That is _not_ a euphemism.” She added quickly. “You seem to have grown on me, recently. I’d like to maybe see if there could be something between us.”

“Did Remus put you up to this?”

“No, I’m serious.”

“Would this be an inappropriate time to make a Sirius pun?” James smiled.

“Very.”

“You should probably kiss me again to shut me up, then.” He grinned as she grabbed the front of his shirt.

Sirius entered the dorm quietly. The curtains around Remus’ bed were drawn and he could hear Remus muttering from behind them. 

“Moony?” He said quietly, approaching his friend’s bed.

“I’m fine, Sirius. Just fancy an early night.” The slight wobble in his voice gave him away. 

“Well I’ll just pop in to say goodnight.”

Before Remus could say “No, don’t!”, Sirius slipped through the curtains, closing them again behind him. Remus was obviously trying very hard not to cry and tried to turn away from Sirius.

“What’s wrong?” Sirius asked softly. He slid into the bed next to Remus and pulled his shoulder gently so Remus was lying on his back beside him. “Moony, what is it?”

“We kissed.” 

“I know, I was there for that.” Sirius laughed, “Was it _that_ bad?”

“It wasn't bad. You know it wasn't bad.” Remus stole a quick glance at his friend. 

“It wasn't your first kiss with a boy, either. So, what's wrong?” 

“Wouldn’t you rather have kissed Marlene?” Remus spat.

“Is that what you- Moony, I’m gay. I’m so fucking gay.” Sirius laughed. “Marlene is very much not my type, nor am I hers, if you catch my drift.”

“But you said that you’d…”

"I was asking her for advice, and we supported each other, being gay, and all that. We talked a bit about Evans too for Jamie.” Sirius went quiet. “Marls’ been in love with Dorcas since third year, Re. From the sounds of it, it looks like it’s actually going somewhere now. Now what's really wrong? Talk to me.”

“I don't know how to put it into words, Pads.” Remus went back to staring at the canopy of his bed. “It’s like, you picture something, you imagine it, and when it actually happens it’s a completely different situation and it’s not ro- not special and what if that was the one chance…”

“I’m going to stop you there. I might be reading this wrong, but you’ve been imagining kissing me?” Remus nodded, “And you think that I might not want to do it again because there were people clapping and wolf-whistling, no pun intended?” He nodded again, “Did it ever occur to you that James might have set that up deliberately?”

“I never told him how I felt about you.” Sirius stared at him, “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Sirius closed his eyes, “Ever since I saw you on the train last year, I don’t know, my heart did this weird this. I thought I was having paltypations or something."

“Palpitations.” Remus chuckled.

“Yeah, those too. It was serious. I mean, you’ve always been different for me. I feel so comfortable around you, and after the Snape incident, I realised how important you are to me, and why you’re so important. I’ve been unbearable to be around when you're not there, according to James.”

“I’ve been confiding in Lily for months. She kept asking why I never said anything to you. She’d pick up on stupid things like you bringing me that huge bar of chocolate that you know is my favourite instead of the usual selection and when you’d scowl at Tallie, when she would spend time with us. I just thought you hated her because she was taking up marauder scheming time.” Remus shrugged, “I never had an answer for her, other than ‘I just can’t’, and now it’s all just falling out of my heart and I don’t know how to make it stop.”

“What if I don't want it to stop?” Sirius rolled onto his side. 

“You don’t?” Remus followed suit.

Sirius shook his head, “Besides, I never got to do your dare.” 

“Go on then.”

“I dare you to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow.” His eyes were hopeful, but Remus could still see a hunt of doubt.

“It’s a date.”

"You sure you wouldn't rather go with Al?" Sirius teased.

"No, I'm perfectly happy to go with you, thanks." He flushed gently, "I knew that you knew she tapped me, you looked furious."

"I was. Nobody taps my Moony, but me."

"Oh, so I'm 'your Moony', now?"

Sirius nodded his head, then cupped Remus’ cheek gently and leaning in, pressed his lips to Remus’. “Just remember that a dog is for life, and not just for Christmas.” Remus laughed at him, and rolled so he was on top of Sirius. He traced his sharp cheekbones, before kissing them, then his forehead and his nose. Sirius let out a small whine before Remus finally kissed him, fiery and passionate. 

Pete stumbled to the dorm an hour later, after getting sick of third-wheeling with James and Lily. The noises coming from Remus’ bed were noises that he could have happily gone the rest of his life without hearing. He groaned before grabbing his pillow and blankets to ask Frank if he could bunk with him in the sixth year dorms. He grimaced as he also grabbed Dorcas’ pants, which had evidently put in _his _bed. He flung them at Remus’ closed curtains and shut the door behind him.__


End file.
